


Stopping Is Not Allowed

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, mostly a focus on them, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a few more rabbit traits than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping Is Not Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for EnderQueen on tumblr (the one on Ao3 is another one if I'm not mistaken, which I could be, but). Prompt: I recently watched a video of a rabbit being pet and when the person stopped it growled and stomped its foot. How about a Hybrid AU with the guys all cuddling and someone is rubbing Rays ears and they just stop to fix their position, and Ray growls.

If there was one thing Michael knew well about Ray, it was how much he LOVED getting his ears rubbed.

And, okay, Ray’s ears were literally the softest thing in the world.  Even when it went from the two of them to four (with Jack and Geoff), and then six when Ryan and, eventually Gavin joined them.

It was hard, learning four new routines and habits after so long of just the two of them, but they made it work (Gavin’s oversized wings and all).

And it was times like this, when they were all laying on the floor in front of the TV watching a movie, that Michael loved spending time with his boys the most.

Absently, he reached down and began to play with the soft fuzz of Ray’s ear, rubbing it back against the grain and smoothing it down again.

They spent a few hours like that, curled around each other with Gavin’s wings resting on top of them, before Michael sighed and stopped rubbing the soft fur and began to roll over.

He froze when he heard a small, cut-off growling noise from beside him.

"What the fuck?" he asked, starting to laugh as Ray gained a mortified look.

"I…I don’t know!" he cried, taking the clapped hand off his mouth.  "I just…I don’t know!"

"Ray doesn’t want you to stop, Michael!" Ryan laughed, talking loudly to be heard of Geoff’s guffaws.

"I guess not," Michael murmured, reaching back down to pet at Ray’s ears.  "Don’t worry, Ray, I’ll keep petting."

"…you better, asshole."


End file.
